The present invention relates to a linear amplifier performing a distortion compensation control, and more particularly to a predistortion linear amplifier which amplifies a plurality of carriers in common and uses a predistortion system to be used in a radio transmitter transmission system requiring a class A operation as an operating area with the elapse of time.